Insert Title Here
by ichiriyakumo06
Summary: Kyoya was left by her girlfriend, Mia. Mia was a superstar after she left him. She decided to come back after a year. Kyoya still loves her but there are unfortunate events... HibarixOC OCxOC Note: I still don't have a title for this... Gomen   .w.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was walking nonchalantly towards his desk full of papers. He looked up from his work and their eyes met. Their emotions crashing against each other like violent waves.

It was a battle between water; her eyes were soft, bright like the calm ocean at night while his were sharp, teal colored like the raging seas under a stormy night. He put down the report he was reading and gestured her to sit on the chair in front of his desk. She sat down slowly, never losing eye contact.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply.

"I just left for a year, now you're treating me as if I wasn't your…'friend'."

She crossed her legs and touched the frame of a portrait. He eyed her long, soft fingers running though it. He growled.

"Stop touching that…"

Her fingers stopped and she sighed, placing her chin on top of her hands. As she looked at him with shimmer in her eyes, wanting him while he looked at her the same way but there was something holding him back…

He looked away and said "Leave."

She stood up gracefully and walked out slowly. As she exited, she looked across her shoulder and smirked.

"I missed you, my little skylark," she said sweetly but seductively.

She closed the door slowly and she walked off. He never took his eyes away from the door, wishing all of it wasn't a dream. She sat on _that_ chair, she ran her fingers through _that… that_ portrait of him and his new girlfriend.

'Why did she come back… after everything that happened…' He thought and continued to read the report.


	2. Memories and Her Bestfriend

**Disclaimer: **** I do **_**NOT**_** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Akairu Tamashii – Thank you~! My first review~ .w.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Mia, 18, a senior but she wasn't your normal teenager. She was a singer and an actress. She was always in the honor roll and was very active when it comes to sports. She was a very shy person before she became famous.<p>

When she was still a kid, her black hair was straight but now that she has matured, it was curly. She had deep blue cat-like eyes that shimmered under the sun and she was fair-skinned.

She was shooting a music video for her new song entitled "Memories". While on standby, she was fixing her white summer hat that was paired with a white frilly dress. As soon as the music started and the camera rolled, she started to display her acting prowess. She acted as if she was thinking, waiting for someone she loves while walking on a side walk and looking up to the clear blue sky.

_Baby, it's been so long since I ever since your face,_

_I never thought I'd come back, I left without a trace._

_The cold breeze, the warm sun lingering upon my skin,_

_Your sweet and deadly kiss rushing though the wind._

She sat down on a swing and reminisced the time when they were still together.

_Oh, those memories,_

_They're coming back to me,_

_I have changed for the greater good of me..._

_Oh, All those days,_

_You're always in my mind,_

_and I'll never forget your smiling face..._

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Spectacular! Mia, baby! You are such an angel! What a professional!" He added.

She smiled softly and walked off to her trailer, she heard the voice of her baseball addicted friend, Takeshi Yamamoto. She ran off towards him.

"TA-KE-SHI!" She shouted.

He looked around to see who yelled his name. She jumped on him and he caught her effortlessly.

"Mia?" He looked at her and laughed.

"Long time No see, Takeshi!" He put her down and patted her head.

"Same here, Mia. Where have you been all this time?" She grinned.

"Around the world~" His eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He looked up and realized something. "So that's why I always see a girl who looks like you on TV! Wait... so that means it was you all along..." She sweatdropped.

"Clueless as always, Takeshi."

"Mia-chan?" Her assistant cried out. "Where are you?"

"I better go, Takeshi!" She ran towards her assistant.

They both walked to the shooting site to hear the director's message before they all part.

'Finally, I'm free for a few months!'

"Mia, why not resume your studies?" Her manager asked while fixing her glasses.

She grinned.

"Sure... why not?" She laughed. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! ~End of Chapter 1~<strong>

**What will happen at school? Hmm.. I'll leave you guys thinking for now~**


	3. I Still Love You

**Disclaimer:****I ****do **_**NOT **_**own ****Katekyo ****Hitman ****Reborn. ****But ****I ****wish ****I ****did. ****I ****OWN ****MIA THOUGH.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**2**

* * *

><p>After two weeks of being in school, Mia still wasn't used to her fans. She remembered her first day of being in school.<p>

_**~Flashback~**_

Mia was very excited to meet her friends again. She was walking to the entrance of the school then a group of students started to crowd her. Her fans. They were waving papers and CDs for her to sign. Cameras flashing and they were blinding her. They were pushing each other, incidentally crushing her. Hands suddenly pulled her out of the crowd. She fell on the ground with an _Ooof_. She looked at the persons who pulled her out. It was her girl bestfriends, Kyoko and Hana.

"Kyoko! Hana!" She stood up and hugged them.

Her fans were going to tackle her down so they held hands and ran inside the school. They found an empty abandoned classroom and went inside. They leaned on the door and laughed.

"We missed you, Mia!" Kyoko hugged her tight.

She found herself crying, hugging back. Hana patted their heads and joined the hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Mia said to the two girls with her. Kyoko was going to say something but the bell rang and so they stood up and rand to their class.

_**~End **__**of **__**Flashback~**_

"Stop chasing me!" She was running along the corridors and bumped into someone.

"Uwah! I'm so sorry!" She looked back at her fans who were trembling in fear.

She looked at the man she bumped. She saw a very irritated and wet Hibari Kyoya. It looked like he was drinking soda while patrolling. She blushed after seeing his chest through his soaked shirt. He glared at her and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to his office.

"Just because you're famous, that doesn't mean I'll give you special treatment." He tossed her to the sofa.

"I said I'm sorry…" He sighed.

"Stay here. I have t-" He was interrupted when Mia stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" He eyed her.

"I have a towel in my locker. I'll just get it." She turned to face him.

"Fine." He sighed again and sat on the sofa.

He looked at her figure walking out the room. He lied down on the sofa and waited for her to come back. After a few minutes, he heard the door open. He sat up and saw her with a towel in one hand and a paper bag with a change of clothes in the other. She walked towards him and looked away, blushing while handing him the towel.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, smirking. "Don't forget… I always give punishments." He licked his lips and her eyes widened.

"Wha-what are you planning to do?" She took a step back.

"Nothing…" There was a hint of mischief in his voice that Mia didn't notice. She looked at him, relieved.

"Good… WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He was holding her hand, pressing the towel on her hand to his chest.

"Your punishment…" He smirked.

"Le-Let go!" She tried to pull her hand away but his grasp was too firm.

"You used to do things worse than this to me every time you sleep at my house." She was to shout at him but he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer. She was sitting on his lap with her hand on his chest, lips inches away from each other's.

They stared at each other's eyes and he whispered, "I still love you…" He moved his face closer, pressing his lips into hers. She pushed herself away from him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I still love you too but… you have to let me go." He shook his head and placed it on her shoulder, kissing her neck.

"I can't… Mia…" He hugged her tighter. "You're mine and always will be."

She placed a hand on his cheek, caressing in softly, "It will never work out, Kyoya… I didn't even know that I'll come back… Suddenly, all of this happened."

"No." He raised his voice.

"You have to…" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Poor Kyoya... ne?<strong>

**Who is the other woman? Hmmmm... Wait for the next chapter**


End file.
